narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ken Uzumaki
— syn najpotężniejszego kage, Siódmego Hokage Naruto Uzumakiego i najwspanialszej głowy klanu Hyūga Hinaty Hyūga. Wygląd Ken z wyglądu jest podobny do ojca. Jednak jego blond włosy są dłuższe i opadają na prawą stronę. Jako częściowy członek Klanu Hyuuga ma białe oczy. Często był wyśmiewany przez te oczy jednak mówił, że ie liczy się wygląd tylko serce. Ubiera się najczęściej w pomarańczowe spodnie (takie jak Naruto). Nosi czarną bluzę na, której z lewej strony znajduje się symbol Klanu Uzumaki. Nosi również zieloną kamizelkę Konohy. Na rękach ma białe ochraniacze. Ciekawe w jego wyglądzie jest to, że cały czas nosi ze sobą Zwój Wymiaru. Nosi czarny ochraniacz i czarne sandały. Osobowość Ken z charakteru jest uważany za hybrydę charakterów Hinaty i Naruto. Lubi się popisywać i głupkować jednak zawsze myśli czy to nie zrani uczuć innych osób. W walce zachowuje zimną krew. Umie bardzo dobrze określić strategię do walki. Gardzi ludźmi, którzy zostawiają przyjaciół w walce albo ich atakują. Początkowo nie cierpiał swojego dziadka Hiashi, który kazał mu ciężko pracować i nie pozwalał na nic. Nie cierpiał już nazywania go "Szanownym Synem Siódmego Hokage". Dopiero gdy uratował małe dziecko zyskał prawdziwy szacunek i został nazwany Ken-sam. Umiejętności thumb|198px|Umiejętności Kena Kenjutsu Ken jako jeden z członków Klanu Hyuga był trenowany przez swojego dziadka. On jednak się wymykał i albo ćwiczył ze swoim ojcem lub jego nauczycielem. Wiadomo, że dzięki trzem nauczycielom Ken poznał odmienne style walki i ich zastosowania. Ken niedługo po przybyciu do "Starej Konohy" pokazuje zastosowanie swojego Zwoju. Okazuje się, że gdy go aktywuje może podmieniać swoją broń na każdą w jego zaprojektowanym wymiarze. Ken pokazuje zdolności do szybkiego atakowania Kunaiem. Ninjutsu Uwolnienie Błyskawicy Ken posługuje się Uwolnieniem Błyskawicy jak nikt inny. Nawet Sasuke przyznał, że są na wyższym poziomie. Ken stworzył nawet kilka unikalnych technik. Właściwie stworzył jedną, a później zaczął ją odmieniać na inne. jego technika nazywa się Ikazuchiken- jest to połączenie Rasengana i Chidori, a dokładniej na pięści formuje się Chidori tak jakby formował się Rasengan. Uderzenie jest bardzo potężne i może wyrządzić wiele szkód. Uwolnienie Yang Po tym jak Kyuubi wraz z innymi demonami został zmieniony w Jubiego stracił nad sobą kontrole. Po rozłączeniu Jubiego, Naruto odzyskuje chakrę Kyuubiego. Kiedy narodził się Ken był chory na łamliwość kości (z powody Kyubiego swojego ojca) więc Naruto używając całej swej mocy podzielił Kyuubiego na dwie równe części i zapieczętował w synu słabszą część. Zwój Wymiaru Jest to technika wymyślona przez Siódmego Hokage. Shinobi uderzając w swoją broń z swojego najpotężniejszego ataku tworzy wymiar, w którym może przechowywać broń, jak i przywołać ją za pomocą Zwoju Wymiaru. Każda broń z tego wymiaru jest o wiele silniejsza. Genjutsu Dzięki posiadanej w sobie chakrze Yin, jego genjutsu jest o wiele silniejsze. Faktem jest też to, że posiada Shin Byakugan, który pozwala mu na używanie dwóch potężnych genjutsu. Byakugan thumb|left|100px|Poziomy Byakugana Kena Jak każdy członek Klanu Hyuga Ken potrafi korzystać z Byakugana. Ponieważ należy do "trzonu" nie ma pieczęci. Ken jako jeden z niewielu członków Klanu opanował Shin Byakugan. Jego Shin Byakugan pozwala mu na przewidywanie ruchów przeciwnika oraz wyciąganie na wierzch jego najgorszych lenków. Częściowa zmiana w Kyuubiego Ken jest w połowie Jinchuriki. Nie umie w pełni transformować się w Kyuubiego tylko potrafi zmienić się częściowo w tryb chakry. jednak dzięki temu, że w walce aktywuje Shin Byakugan braków w mocy można nie dostrzec. Historia Syn Hokage thumb|right|280px|Ojciec Kena- Siódmy Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Ken urodził się niedługo po wielkim nadejściu końca (Konohę zaatakował żelazny Smok). Ponieważ się urodził było to pierwsze szczęśliwe wydarzenie i na całej Konosze zawitał uśmiech. Siódmy Hokage był trochę wyczerpany swoją walką z Żelaznym Smokiem, ale zapieczętował w swoim dziecku chakrę Yin by odbudować jego chore kości. Ken był dumny z tego, że jest synem Siódmego Hokage zwanym Największym Kage. Początkowo czuł się dziwnie z chakrą Yin, ale w końcu do niej się przyzwyczaił. Pewnego dnia widział pędzący pojazd na małe dziecko. Szybko na nie skoczył i je złapał. Zyskał wtedy prawdziwy szacunek wioski. Nowa Drużyna Po ukończeniu akademii. Trafia do Drużyny 7, prowadzonej przez jej dawnego członka Sasuke Uchihę. Do jego drużyny byli jeszcze przydzieleni Iki Uchiha i Tsuri Senju. Drużyna zdała test i miała kilka łatwych misji. Po czasie Naruto, uznał, że drużyna może dostać misję Rangi C. Drużyna ma spotkać się z nowym Raikage i przedyskutować sprawy o pokoju wiosek. Misja kończy się sukcesem. Egzamin na Chunina (Przyszłość) Podczas pierwszej rundy Ken niepostrzeżenie ściąga od Tsuri'ego. Iki chcąc pozostać uczciwy nie chce ściągać i drużyna musi mu podpowiadać podczas dziesiątego pytania. Runda druga okazała się bardzo prosta ponieważ Ken i Iki odciągnęli uwagę członków drużyny 9, a Tsuri zabiera im zwoje. Egzamin na Chunina tym razem odbył się w Kumogakure. Ken bardzo łatwo zdaje eliminacje. jednak następną walkę ma odbyć z Tsuri. Obaj są bardzo przejęci walką. Tsuri i Ken zaczynają pojedynek. Ken ma ciężki orzech do zgryzienia ponieważ Tsuri pochodzi z Klanu Senju i potrafi używać Uwolnienia Drewna. Ken jednak używa chakry Yang i wiąże swojego przyjaciela wygrywając pierwszą rundę walk egzaminu. W drugiej walce ma walczyć z Ikim. Początkowo walka jest równa jednak Iki używając Mangeyoku Sharingana prawie pokonuje Kena. Ken jednak pod presją aktywuje Shin Byakugan i pokonuje Iki'ego. W trzeciej rundzie nie ma zbytnich kłopotów i szybko pokonuje swojego przeciwnika używając Chiry. Specjalna Misja Rangi S Niedługo po tym aktywuje się pieczęć założona przez Sześć Dróg. Ken dostaje od Naruto zadanie by nie dopuścić do nałożenia pieczęci w przeszłości. Dostaje wtedy specjalną pieczęć, która pozwoli mu wrócić do domu po wykonaniu misji. Fabuła Seria III Początek Historii thumb|left|274px|Ken przybywa do Konohy Po tym jak Naruto wraz z Sasuke atakują ostatecznym uderzeniem w Tobiego, Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi kończy się zwycięstwem Sojuszu Shinobi. Konoha została bardzo mocno pokiereszowana. Tsunade mówi, że by zapieczętować Madare, Kage oddali całą swoją moc do specjalnej pieczęci. Każdy z Kage jest o 60% słabszy niż był. Tsunade ogłasza, że wybierze Szóstego Hokage, który będzie o wiele silniejszy od niej. Niestety to jeszcze nie czas na Naruto. Można się domyślić, że Szóstym Hokage zostanie Kakashi, który był już kandydatem na Szóstego Hokage. Naruto mówi, że się bardzo cieszy i niedługo wyzwie Kakashiego do walki. A śmieje się z postawy Tsunade i mówi, że jest silniejszy od którego kol wiek z nich. Wtedy Kakashi proponuje A pojedynek o honor. A uderza z całych sił jednak Kakashi unika ataku i pokonuje mocno rannego Raikage. Ken pojawia się na zaprzysiężeniu Kakashiego. Mówi wtedy, że "To" nadchodzi. Po tym bardzo szybko znika Spotkanie z Hokage thumb|right|260px|Kakashi jako Hokage Kakashi wchodzi do swojego gabinetu, w którym był Ken. Kakashi aktywuje Raikri jednak Ken pojawia się za nim z Chidori. Kakashi zdziwiony, że ktoś wtargnął tu niepostrzeżenie pyta się jak się nazywa. Ken odpowiada, że ma na imię Ken. Kakashi widząc po oczach stwierdza, że chłopak należy do Klanu Hyuga. Ken odpowiada, że tak, ale tylko ze strony matki. Kakashi pyta się czego chce. Odpowiada, że niedługo nadejdzie to co przyśnienie ból całej Wiosce Liścia. Kakashi pyta się co to jest jednak Ken odpowiada, że jeszcze nie może tego zdradzić. Po chwili znika. Kakashi pyta się czy znają członka Klanu Hyuga o imieniu Ken. Strażnicy odpowiadają, że pierwszy raz słyszą o kimś takim. Ken stoi nad rzeką nagle podchodzi do niego Naruto. Ojciec kontra Syn Naruto pyta się czy to on zaatakował Hokage. Ken odpowiada, że go nie zaatakował tylko przekazał mu informację. Naruto mówi, że to nie ładnie wchodzić do czyjegoś gabinetu i zaczynać walkę. Ken mówi, że niektórzy ludzie sami rozpoczynają wojny a potem mają pretensje do innych osób. Naruto, mówi doniosłym głosem, że togo mu nie daruje i naskakuje na niego z Rasenganem. Jednak Ken trzyma w dłoni coś dziwnego. Po chwili obaj leżą na kolanach. Naruto wyjmuje kilka kunai i rzuca nimi w stronę Kena. Ken szybko zdejmując ze swoich pleców zwój otwiera go i formuje nieznaną pieczęć. W jego ręce pojawia się miecz. Naruto poznaje tę technikę używał jej podczas walki z Painem do przyzywania klonów. Kiedy Ken uderza mieczem w kunaie, one rozpadają się. Naruto mówi, że Ken musi być bardzo silny skoro zwykłym uderzeniem zniszczył tyle kunai. Ken mówi, że to specjalna moc z jego domu. Naruto używa Kage bushin no jutsu, kiedy Ken aktywuje Chidori. Nagle obaj na siebie nacierają. Ich uderzenia są na takim samym poziomie więc Ken postanawia, aktywować Byakugan. Naruto mówi Kenowi, że gdy z nim walczy przypominają mu się czasy gdy walczył z Sasuke. Po tym Naruto aktywuje Tryb Mędrca. Ponowne stracie i ten sam wynik tak pomyślał Ken, jednak Naruto aktywuje Futon: Rasenshuriken. Ken zostaje nim prawie trafiony, jednak uderza ponownie swoją dziwną techniką. Na pole walki wkraczają Sai, Sakura i Sasuke. Ken wie, że nie zdoła ich wszystkich pokonać więc znika. Wojna domowa w Wiosce Liścia thumb|left|203px|Nowy wygląd SasukeSzósty Hokage nadal rozmyśla nad słowami nieznanego Kena. Naruto powiedział mu, że po walce z nim może wywnioskować, że używa nowych i dziwnych technik. Kakashi wytwarza specjalny oddział ANBU, który ma znaleźć i przyprowadzić Kena. W skład ANBU wchodzą: Naruto, Sakura, Sai i Sasuke (Naruto, Sakura i Sasuke zostali tymczasowo nazwani ANBU ponieważ razem mieli moc, która mogła pokonać Kena). Tymczasem do Wioski Liścia, przybywa szóstka nieznanych osób. Ken wszystko obserwował i chciał zaatakować nieznanych jednak powstrzymało go specjalne ANBU. Naruto szybko atakuje Rasenganem, Ken tym razem nie zdołał tego uniknąć. Potem Sai i Sakura na niego nacierają powalając go na ziemię. Jednak Sasuke, mówi, że był to kiepski klon. Ken przyznaje, Sasuke, że jest spostrzegawczy. Mówi mu jeszcze, że nie ma szans z kimś kto ma EMS. Wtedy aktywuje on swój Byakugan. Sasuke jednak jest szybszy i uderza go swoim Susanoo. Ken aktywuje Shin Byakugan i łapie w jedną ze swoich iluzji Sakurę. Wkrótce po tym nacierają na niego Sai i Naruto. Ken jednak unika ich ataku i uderza ich chidori. Nagle Sakura pojawia się z dziwnym mieczem. Ken zamyka ją s swoim genjutsu. Teraz do walki stają Sasuke i Ken. Sasuke szybko wyciąga miecz i chce nim zaatakować Ken jednak tego unika, ale Sasuke wzywa swoje Susanoo po raz kolejny. Tym razem Ken przywołuje ogromną lance i rzuca ją w stronę Sasuke po chwili. Obaj leżą na ziemi, a Genjutsu Kena traci moc. Ken wyjawia całą prawdę o tym, że ma powstrzymać Sześć Dróg od nałożenia, na Konohę pieczęci, która wszystkich zabije. Opowiada tez o wielkim Siódmym Hokage, który powstrzymał Żelaznego Smoka od zniszczenia Konohy, jednak pieczęci nie wykryto. Ken miał odnaleźć pieczęć i ją zniszczyć. Po tym Sześć Dróg się ujawnia. Wspaniały Pojedynek Piątki i Szóstki Naruto, Sakura, Sai i Sasuke postanawiają pomóc Kenowi w jego misji. Naruto walczy z Drogą Ognia, Sasuke z Drogą Mroku, Sakura z Drogą Kwiatów, Sai z Drogą Trucizny, a Ken z Drogą Stali. Droga Stali tworzy trochę stalowych prętów, Ken szybko aktywuje swój Zwój Wymiaru i przyzywa dwa miecze, potem aktywuje swój Shin Byakugan i próbuje przewidywać ruchy swojego przeciwnika. Droga Stali szybko chce użyć specjalnych ostrzy i odpycha Kena bardzo daleko. Potem widać wyraźne źródło chakry Yang. Ken widzi, że to jego ojciec, aktywuje Tryb Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów. Ken mówi, że nie chce być gorszy od swojego ojca i aktywuje drugi poziom Shin Byakugana i zamyka przeciwnika w jego strasznej przeszłości. Po czym za pomocą Uwolnienia Yin tworzy straszliwego potwora, który pożera Drogę Stali. Widzi również Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke. Potem zauważa, że Sai i Sakura również skończyli swoje pojedynki. Ken jest im wszystkim bardzo wdzięczny. Niestety wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy. Najpotężniejsza Droga Zniszczenia się pojawia i zabiera Kenowi pewną kartkę, szybko ją paląc. Ken nie może w to uwierzyć. Sakura pyta się co się stało. Ken odpowiada, że dzięki tej kartce mógł wrócić do swoich czasów. Wyjaśnia, że to specjalna pieczęć. Droga Zniszczenia poważnie rani Sakurę. Sasuke, który starał się ją obronić również zostaje poważnie ranny. Zostają tylko Sai, Naruto i Ken. Sai ożywia kilka swoich rysunków, a one nacierają na drogę zniszczenia. Jednak ta je wszystkie niszczy i z niesamowitą prędkością bije Saia. Biedny Sai zostaje omal nie zabity. Naruto i Ken postanawiają połączyć siły. Naruto tworzy kilka klonów i używa jednej z swoich technik Rasengana. Ken używa swojej atutowej techniki Ikazuchiken (Pięść Błyskawicy) niszczą oni razem płaszcz Drogi zniszczenia oraz atakują go w lewe oko. thumb|right|223px|Przybycie Kakashiego Droga Zniszczenia zdejmuje opaskę z lewego oka i okazuje się, że jest to Rinnengan. Droga zniszczenia aktywuje swoją atutową technikę i odradza pozostałe drogi. Naruto aktywuje Tryb Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów, a potem przeistacza się w Pełen Tryb Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów. Z prędkością pokonuje Dwie pierwsze Drogi. Ken przyzywa specjalną lance i ładuje do niej Chidori po czym lanca wystrzela i niszczy kolejną Drogę. Potem aktywuje Rasengan (czym zaskoczył Naruto) i uderza kolejną Drogę. Potem Naruto przeistacza się w Kyubiego i niszczy przedostatnią Drogę. Zmienia się z powrotem w człowieka i razem z Kenem tworzą Ogromny Rasengan na Drogę zniszczenia. To jednak nie wystarczyło i Droga Zniszczenia chce ich zabić. Jednak pojawia się Szósty Hokage i usypia chłopców. Droga Zniszczenia pyta się kim jest. Hokage odpowiada, że jest Kakashi Hatake i jest Szóstym Hokage. Po czym wyciąga wielki miecz i niszczy Drogę Zniszczenia. Potem zabiera Drużynę 7 wraz z Kenem do szpitala. Nowy Liść Ken opowiada całą swoją historię Hokage. ten jest zdziwiony i mówi, że nie ma takiej mocy by odesłać Kena z powrotem do domu. Ken mówi, że nie szkodzi oraz mówi, że wiedział o takim ryzyku. Potem Kakashi proponuje przyłączenie się Kenowi do Konohy. Ken się zgadza i mówi, że i tak nie ma co ze sobą zrobić. kakashi mówi, że zrozumiał, że Ken zdał Egzamin na Chunina i, że jest pełnoprawnym chuninem. Ken odpowiada, że tak. Potem widzimy go podczas ceremonii przyjęcia tak zwanego "Nowego Liścia". Wkracza Uchiha Ken jako wykwalifikowany chunin Rangi S dostaje prawo do poprowadzenia swojej drużyny. Jego wychowankami zostaje dwóch najlepszych geninów: Ji Uchiha i Eakon Senshi oraz nieśmiała dziewczyna Hana Uta. Ken wystawia ich na taką samą próbę jak Kakashi, Naruto, Sakurę i Sasukę. Ji i Eakon są zbyt zajęci kłótniami i sama Hana próbuje jakoś zdobyć dzwonki. Wkrótce Ji i Eakon postanawiają się jej pomóc i zostają Drużyną 5 potocznie nazywaną Drużyną Kena. Nagle Konohę najeżdża zamaskowany człowiek z Rinnenganem. Twierdzi on, że jest synem Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i Protoplastą Klanu Uchiha oraz, że przybył by zemścić się na Klanie Senju. Przyzywa on Shukaku. Kakashi jest tym zdziwiony ponieważ bestia posiadała Rinnengan i była bardziej umięśniona i płynęła od niej dzika chakra. Kakashi bierze ze sobą Naruto i Sasuke by mu pomogli. Ken próbuje wraz z Sai i Sakurą zatrzymać panikę. Nagle Shukaku atakuje dziką falą dźwiękową. Kyuubi mówi Naruto, że to nie jest ten sam Shukaku co kiedyś jest bardziej zmieniony genetycznie. Naruto zmienia się w Kyuubiego i o dziwo nawet w tej postaci nie jest w stanie walczyć z bestią. Sasuke aktywuje Eternal Mangeyoku Sharingan i wytwarza Susanoo. Dwaj najsilniejsi członkowie Konohy nie są w stanie walczyć z tą bestią. Kakashi jest zajęty walką z posiadaczem Rinnengana. Ken mówi Naruto i Sasuke by zaprowadzili Shukaku w miejsce o małej ludności. Mówi im, że za pomocą Shin Byakugana i Uwolnienia Yang będzie w stanie wytworzyć podobnego Shukaku i go zapieczętować. Naruto aktywuje Tryb Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów i mówi Shukaku, że go nie złapie. Rozwścieczony Shukaku goni Naruto, który zabiera go do Doliny Końca. W tym czasie Sasuke próbuje pomóc Kakashiemu w walce z Protoplastą swojego Klanu. Shukaku aktywuje swoją super Bijudamę. jednak Naruto wytwarza podobną i odbija tom Shukaku. Nagle bestia zaczyna korzystać z Mokutonu. jest to bardzo dziwny widok. Ken jak postanowił tworzy innego Shukaku. Wraz z Naruto formują specjalna pieczęć do zapieczętowania bestii. Shukaku znika, a cała Konoha się raduje. Jednak mimo wszystko Kakashi wraz z Sasuke nadal walczą z Protoplastą Klanu Uchiha. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn może on korzystać z Uwolnienia Drewna. Kakashi, mówi Sasuke by ten wytworzył potężne Susanoo, które wybuchnie. Protoplasta jednak wyprzedza ten pomysł i sam wytwarza Susanoo. Po czym powala Sasuke i chce zabić Kakashiego. Ten jednak korzysta z swojego specjalnego miecza i próbuje zniszczyć Susanoo. Protoplasta chce wykończyć jednak Kakashiego ostateczna techniką Rinnengana. Powstrzymują go jednak osłabieni Naruto i Ken. Protoplasta oddala się jednak i mówi, że zniszczy Konohę jeszcze predzej niż myslał. Po tym znika. Po wszystkim Naruto i Ken opowiadają o mocy ulepszonego Shukaku. Kakashi jest tym przygnębiony i mówi by Konoha ciężej trenowała bo nie wiadomo kiedy Protoplasta znowu uderzy. Po tym Naruto, Ken i Sasuke idą na ramen. Podczas jedzenia rozmawiają o tym jak mogą ulepszyć swoją siłę. Sasuke oznajmia im, że chce zdobyć Rinnengana. Naruto i Ken pytają się komu chce go wykraść. Sasuke odpowiad, że nikomu chce go opanować. Tom myśla uspokoił ich trochę jednak Ken doszedł do wniosku, że jedynymi bestiami w zamknięciu są Hachibi i Kyuubi, więc reszta bestii też może zostać ulepszona. Naruto pyta się Kyuubiego czy to możliwe. Kyuubi odpowiada, że jeżeli Protoplasta znajdzie je wszystkie to może im dać Rinnengany mając je pod kontrolą. Turniej Wioski Liścia Kakashi postanawia urządzić turniej po to by zobaczyć jak wielu ma silnych shinobi. Wieczorem Ken przychodzi do domu Sakury i mówi jest, że Sasuke zniknął. Kakashi mówi, że o tym wiedział. Sasuke powiedział mu, że chce zdobyć Rinnengana, a jest na to jeden sposób. Naruto i Ken nie chcąc zostać w tyle chcą wziąć udział w turnieju by sprawdzić swoją siłę. Turniej dzieli się na Grupy: A, B, C i D. W każdej grupie sa trzy walki. Po tym zwycięzca grupy A walczy ze zwycięzcą grupy B, a C z D. Aż zwycięzcy tych walk stają ze sobą do ostatecznej potyczki. Turniej zakończył się walką Naruto z Kenem, jednak ta walka nie miała sensu bo obaj mieli taką sama moc i turniej został przerwany. Kakashi, jest tym zmartwiony ponieważ Ken i Naruto przegrali z Protoplastą. Zadanie Drużyny Kena Ken wraz ze swoją drużyną dostają misję odnalezienia pewnego kryształu. Zadanie okazał się dość trudne i skończyło się zniszczeniem kilku budynków. Poszukiwanie Biju Kakashi postanawia ponownie odnaleźć pozostałe Sześć Biju. Ken mówi, że Shukaku już nigdy nie powróci na ziemię. Naruto jest trochę zmartwiony, że nawet jako Kyuubi nie był w stanie wygrać. Kakahi daje im specjalny amulet oraz tłumaczy, że to z niego pochodzi naszyjnik Pierwszego Hokage. Naruto wraz z Kenem, Sakurą i Saiem ruszają na poszukiwanie Biju. Na początku docierają do Kumogakure w celu poproszenia o pomoc Killera B. Kiedy tam docierają zastają zniszczoną wioskę. Pytają się co się stało. Killer B odpowiada, że przybył posiadacz Rinnengana i wszystko zniszczył. Zabił on także A. Pytają się czy miał przy sobie jakąś bestię. Killer B odpowiada, że zmutowanego Nibi. Ken obawai się, że pojmał wszystkie już bestie. Nagle amulet zaczyna świecić, a przed nimi pojawia się Sanbi ten normalny. Kyuubi tłumaczy naruto, że Sanbi chce zostać zaapieczętowany i nie chce stać się taki jak Shukaku, Nibi czy Rokubi. Sai pyta się czy wie gdzie są pozostałe bestie. Odpowiada, że tak. Sakura pyta się czy ich tam zabierze. Sanbi nie chętnie się zgadza. thumb|left|364px|Ken w Trybie Uwolnienia Chakry YangKiller B mówi, że też podzie w końcu po A jest nowym Raikage. I chce zemścić się, za zniszczenie wioski. Sanbi uzywa amuletu i transportuje ich do miejsce gdzie jest kolejny biju. Spotykają oni tam właśnie Protoplaste. Protoplasta mówi im, że to dziwne, że wszyscy się tam znaleźli. Potem łapie Naruto, Saia, Sakurę i Killera B w swoje genjutsu. I zmienia Sanbiego w ulepszonego Sanbiego. Ken mówi, że to nie ładnie i pokazuje swój Shin Byakugan. Protoplasta mówi mu, że to nie wystarczy. Nagle Ken formuje dziwną pieczęć i znacznie zmienia swój wygląd. Protoplasta wyczuwa od tego wyjątkową moc i pyta się czym to jest. Ken odpowiada, że to Tryb Uwolnienia Chakry Yang i jest to prawdziwa postać jego Chakry Yang. Po chwili rozpoczyna się walka Protoplasta rzuca w Kena kilkoma kunaiami energii. Ken jednak ich unika z niesamowitą prędkością i uderza kilkanaście razy w Protopalste. nagle ten jest tak wściekły, że przyzywa Sanbiego. Ken postanawia częściowo wykluczyć go z gry zamykając go w swoim wzmocnionym genjutsu. Walka Protoplasty z Kenem, zostaje jednak przerwana przez atak Gobi. Rozwścieczony potwór niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Zatrzymuje go Ken z całej mocy. Wtedy Protoplasta zamyka go w swoim więzieniu i znika. Ken wyłancza Tryb Uwolnienia Chakry Yang i pomaga wydostać się Naruto i reście z z genjutsu. Killer B pyta się co się stało. Ken odpowiada, że Protoplasta przeistoczył Sanbiego oraz porwał Gobiego. Powrót do Konohy i spotkanie z Sasuke Ken wraz z Naruto, Sasiem, Sakurą i Killerem B wracają do Konohy. Zdają raport Hokage, który mówi im, że Sasuke wrócił. Uchiha pokazuje im swojego Rinnengana. Naruto jest trochę zazdrosny. Wieczorem Ken patrzy w gwiazdy i rozmyśla o tym co się teraz dzieje w przyszłości. Nowy szczyt Kage Kakashi wraz z Killerem B postanawiają zwołać nowy szczyt Kage. Hokage bierze ze sobą Naruto i Kena. Killer B przychodzi bez obstawy. Na miejsce Kazakage wchodzi młody syn Gaary, Gray. W miejsce Czwartego Tsushikage pojawia się mężczyzna o pseudonimie Ściana. Nową Mizukage zostaje córka Mei. Kakashi mówi o sile jaką posiada Protoplasta oraz o bestiach jakie posiada. Kage postanawiają pokonać Protoplaste. Ten pojawia się przed nimi i mówi by oddali mu władzę nad Wioskami, albo je wszystkie zniszczy. Kage się sprzeciwiają. Wtedy Protoplasta znika. By wyeliminować z gry Naruto i Sasuke porywa Hinatę i Sakurę chcąc je zabić. Naruto i Sasuke wyruszają im na pomoc. Walka z Protoplastą Kiedy naruto i Sasuke opuścili Konohę by ratować Hinatę i Sakurę. W wiosce został tylko Ken. 16 lipca rozpoczełą się walka z Protoplastą. Kiedy przybył odziany w nową zbroję przyzywa zaraz wszystki Biju na którymi zapanował. Były tam: Son Gokū, Gobi, Chōmei, Nibi. Ken szybko włączył Shin Byakugani pomaga walczyć ninja z bestiami. Kage pojawiają się obok Protoplasty i zaczynają z nim walczyć. Ken bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność walki z Son Goku bestia okazała się o wiele silniejsza niż przypuszczał. Zaatakował go kilkoma atakami lawy. Ken uniknoł jednak z nimi konfronacji i aktywował swoją ulubioną technikę Chira. technika była wystarczająco silna by powalić bestię na kolana. Ta jednak udawała i powstała jeszcze z większą siłą. Wtedy Ken aktywuje pieczęć ze swoich przywołanych broni i pieczętuje całą moc Ulepszonych Biju. Walka wraca na równy tor i Ken używając Kririn pokonuje pozostałe Biju. Nagle protoplasta zrzuca maskę i okazuje się być członkiem Kalnu Uchiha, który został wyrzucony za niszczenie wioski i ma na imię Merlin. Nagle uwalnia on zakazany tryb Rinnengana i zmienia się w bestię. Ken włancza Tryb Uwolnienia Chakry Yang. Walka tym razem jest jeszcze bardziej zacięta niż ostatnio. Nagle pojawia się portal, z którego wyskakuje Sasuke z włączonym Rinnenganem. Młody Uchiha aktywuje technikę błyskawicy niszcząc przy tym cały portal, tym samym blokując przypływ chakry Merlina. Ken pyta się czy z innymi wszystko dobrze. Sasuke odpowiada, że tak oraz dziwi się, że Ken ma włączyny Tryb podobny do Trybu Naruto. Merlin aktywuje swoje Susanoo, które jest jeszcze bardziej odrażające niż było. Po tym Sasuke próbuje zniszczyć jego Susanoo, jednak z tego powodu, że nie panuje jeszcze dobrze nad Rinnenganem zostaje szybko wykluczony z gry. Kakashi używa jednaj z tajemniczych mocy Hokage i pieczętuje całą moc Susanoo merlina tracac przy tym przytomność. Ken i Merlin kontynuują swoją walkę. Ken używa kilka prostych ataków powstrzymując Merlina od ataków na odległość. Merlin stopniowa zwiększa jednak swoją chakrę. Walkę przerywa Naruto w pełnym Trybie Chakry Dziewięciu Ogonów. Naruto drze się na Kena za to, że posiada Tryb chakry oraz za to, że nie był w stanie pokonać takiego idioty. Ken się pyta czy Naruto sam umie to załatwić. Po tych słowach Naruto przemienia swój Tryb w czarny płaszcz oraz dostaje świecący miecz. Tłumaczy, że jest to wynik specjalnego treningu z Kyuubim. Wtedy Merlin używa swojej najpotężniejszej techniki i uderz ją w Naruto. Ken powstrzymuje uderzenie gołą ręką. Wtedy Naruto zbliża się do Merlina i przecina jego powłokę sprawiając tym samym, że Merlin stracił moc. Ostatecznie Naruto i Ken łączą siły w jeden atak zabijając Merlina. Po walce pomagają innym mieszkańcom wioski i oceniają zniszczenia. nagle do Naruto podbiega Hinata i dziękuje mu za ratunek. W tej chwili Ken przypomina sobie swoje dzieciństwo i widać w nim Naruto, Hiantę i małego Kena. Po wielkiej walce Ken odpoczywa w szpitalu po ciężkiej walce z Merlinem. Po wyjściu odwiedza Naruto z którym idzie na ramen. Naruto pyta go się gdzie Ken nauczył się zmieniać w Tryb Uwolnienia Chakry Yang. Ken tłumaczy, że w przyszłości jest częściowym jinkuriki Kyuubiego więc może się w niego zmieniać. Sasuke oświadcza się Sakurze. Śmierć Hokage Z więzienia ucieka Kabuto. Resztką swoich sił dociera do podupadłej kryjówki Akatsuki. Znajduje DNA Hashimary i je sobie wszczepia. Mając zniszczone lewe oko przeszczepia sobie sharingan, nieznanego Uchihy, który opanował Mangeyoku Sharingan. Biały Wąż odrodził się. Teraz Kabuto chce zniszczyć całą Konohę. Tym czasem odbywa się ślub Sasuke i Sakury. Wszystko było idealne oprócz czegoś co unosiło się w powietrzu. Przed rozpoczęciem ceremonii pojawia się Kabuto. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni ponieważ był skazany na śmierć. Biały Wąż aktywuje jedną z nowo nabytych mocy Uwolnienie Drewna. Kakashi jest tym zaskoczony jednak bez chwili namysłu używa swojego miecza. Naruto szybko aktywuje Tryb Mędrca, a Ken uaktywnia Byakugan. Sasuke również włancza swój EMS. Wszyscy musieli powstrzymywać Sakurę od dołonczenia do walki. Kabuto włancza MS i zmienia swoje Uwolnienie Drewna w potwory. Naruto i Ken z niesamowitą prędkością niszczą kilka z nich. Sasuke uaktywnia Susanoo. Jednak Kabuto wykonuje dziwną pieczęć i przyzwał kilka bestii. Ken uaktywnia Shin Byakugan i stwierdza, że to są ludzie przemienieni w potwory. Biały Wąż tworzy wielki portal. Kakashi z wielkim smutkem stwierza, że by zamknąć wrota potrzeba wielkiego poświęcenia. Ken próbuje go zatrzymać, jednak Hokage mówi, że i tak mu dziękuje za przedłużenie jego życia. Kakshi po tych słowach używa zaakazanego jutsu zwanego Ostrze Duszy. Po chwili portal zostaje zamknięty. Potwory przyzwane przez Kabuto ponownie stają się ludźmi. kabuto zostaje zabity przez wielki podmuch energii. Po tym jak błekitne światło znika. Po Kakashim, zostaje tylko jego ciało i zniszczony Sharingan. Wielki ból i smutek po odejściu Szóstego Hokage gości w sercach mieszkańców wioski. Nowy Hokage w Wiosce Liścia Od śmierci Kakashiego minął tydzień. Czas wyboru Nowego Hokage. Pierwsza propozycja jako się nasunęła był to Sasuke. Nie mógł jednak nim zostać z powodu, że był kiedyś missing-ninem. Druga propozycja to Ken. Wioska jednak nie znała go za dobrze i nie wiadomo jakie miał zamiary. Trzecia propozycja to Naruto. Rada stwierdziła, że już dawno przerósł Tsunade i Kakashiego. W taki więc sposób Naruto spełnił swoje największe marzenie. Naruto zrozumiał, że gdy Ken mówił o tym, że jest synem Siódmego Hokage i o tym, że Siódmy jest najpotężniejszym Hokage mówił właśnie o nim. Później Ken wyjawia, że jest synem Hinaty i Naruto. Teraz Naruto wie dlaczego ma taką moc. Obiecał również, że wymyśli sposób by Ken wrócił do swoich czasów. Ken mu dziękuje za szczere intencje. Powrót do domu Naruto, ponieważ złożył przysięgę, że odeślie Kena do domu pracował dzień i w nocy. Prawie po miesiącu pracy odtworzył pieczęć z którą Ken przybył do Konohy. Ken przed odejściem dziękuje wiosce liścia za wszystko co dla niego uczynili. Naruto bardzo przeżywa roztanie z synem. Po chwili Ken otwiera portal do swoich czasów. Po odejściu Kena. Naruto z Hinatą trzymają się za ręce. Kiedy Ken dociera do Konohy. Widzi, że nie zadużo się zmieniło. Kiedy wchodzi do pałacu Hokage. Naruto nie może w to uwierzyć i cieszy się, że jego syn powrócił cały i zdrowy. Kena czeka jednak smutna wiadomość. Hinata zmarła miesiąc wcześniej. Ken nie może w to uwierzyć. Potem wita się z Ikim i Tsurim. jego przyjaciele bardzo się cieszą z powrotu przyjaciela. Po tym Naruto ogłasza, że mianuje Kena Kandydatem na Ósmego Hokage. Cytaty (do Kakashiego) ''Jesteś Hokage, radze Ci uważać na nieznajomych. '' (do Kakashiego) To co nadejdzie przyniesie smutek tobie i wiosce. (do Kakashiego) Nie mogę jeszcze zdradzić co to będzie. Ciekawostki *Przed tym jak się urodził, Kakashi zginął podczas walki z Drogami. Zaś kiedy Pojawił sie w przeszłości i pomógł pokonać drogi cała przyszłość Kakashiego zmienia się. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Klan Hyūga Kategoria:Adrianpower1 Kategoria:Shinobi